


Devilish Friend-chips

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Series: The Quickest Way to a Devil’s Heart [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, baked goods make the world good 'round
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: Three little ficlets about our lovely baker meeting Lady, being a friend for Dante and meeting Trish.
Series: The Quickest Way to a Devil’s Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751872
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	1. The Walking Arsenal and the Espresso Tea Cakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A regular day at the bakery. Nothing special. That is until a woman with a scar on her nose enters the shop.

Another day of the daily grind. You wouldn't have it any other way, though. You got to see your favorite customers and you were blessed by the constant smell of yeast and sugar.

It was 40 minutes until closing time and your shop was empty. You opted to close early as these hours were always dead. You were snapped out of your thoughts when you heard the bell jingle. You greeted the young woman with short dark hair that entered your shop.

"Hi, there!"

The woman waved at you with uncertainty.

"Is there anything you're looking for?"

Still browsing, the woman replied "I was sent by someone to pick up some…" she dug into her pockets and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper "Uh…. 4-point tarts?"

You physically perked up "Oh! Are you a friend of Dante's?"

The woman looked up at you and nodded.

"Let me get those for you!"

You bagged 3 tarts and placed them by the register "Do you want anything for yourself?"

The woman shook her head "I'm good. I don't want to have to spend anymore money than I have to"

You tilted her head "Did he tell you? Free of charge!"

The woman froze at that last sentence and stuttered "A--- Are you sure?"

You shrugged with a smile "Why not? Any friend of Dante's is a friend of mine!"

"Well…. if that's okay…" the woman browsed "By the way, name's Lady"

"Very lovely to meet you, Lady" you greeted, still smiling warmly.

Lady pointed at a display "What are these?"

"Oh! Those are mocha tea cakes! Cakes made of espresso powder, cinnamon, cocoa, and pecans"

It was easy to tell Lady was intrigued.

"Oh! And dusted with powdered sugar, cocoa, and espresso powder"

"Alright. I'm sold. I'll take a few"

"Very good!"

You bagged the tea cakes and gave them to Lady. She took the bag of Dante's tarts. As she exited your shop, she bid you farewell "See you later, Y/N!"

"Come back again, ya hear! Would love to have your company!"


	2. Tears of a Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after the events of DMC1. Dante is in a rut about what happened. Our dear reader visits him to find out what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the shit chapter title. I tried to incorporate food into the titles but nothing stuck.

It's been almost 10 years since you settled into Red Grave and you couldn't feel more at home. You knew the people who regularly stopped by your shop and they knew you. You always look forward to seeing Dante, Morrison and Lady whenever they decide to drop by. You knew what they liked to get. Every now and then, you like to send them off with a pie or a cake that you made that day. Just for them. 

Lately though, Dante hasn't been… himself. The last time you saw him, it was in passing. He looked… broken. Sad. You heard through the grapevine that he had a big mission on some island somewhere and he hasn't been the same since. He hadn't been to your shop and that worried you. You decided to close up shop early and take a cab to visit him with a homemade lasagna.

When the cab pulled up to the shop, the first thing you noticed was the neon sign was switched off. Another red flag. He always has the sign on every night. After paying the driver, you walked up the stone steps and knocked on the door. No answer. You checked to see if it was unlocked. It was… so he was home. You took a peek inside the building, all the lights were off.  _ Did he forget to pay the bills again? _

"Dante?" you called out. No answer. You flipped the switch and the lights switched on.  _ Okay… there is power. _

Around the shop, there were old pizza boxes, beer bottles and garbage all over. Something was terribly wrong.

"Dante?" Again. Silence. You placed the dish on the desk and looked around for him. Your ears perked up at the sound of shuffling coming from upstairs. You crept up the stairs and stood in front of his bedroom. You knocked on the door.

"Morrison, I already paid the rent" Dante's voice cracked from the other side.

"Dante… it's me"

You were greeted by more silence. Then some shuffling. The door opened to reveal Dante in a baggy shirt and sweats.  _ Has he… been crying? _

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I haven't seen you in the past couple of weeks. I wanted to check on you"

"Now you've seen me. You can go home" he snapped as he shut the door.

You were taken aback. _ Okay. THAT was out of character. _ You took a deep breath "Dante… what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong… just go away!" he shouted.

_ He's hurting. _ "Dante, please… I made lasagna for us to share. I'm asking you as your friend to come out. Please…"

No response. You sighed as you sat on the floor "I'm not leaving you alone, Dante. I'll wait here a year if I have to"

After 30 minutes of silence, the door opened once more. You remained on the floor, looking up at Dante.

"You stayed…" he observed.

"Of course, I did"

Dante sighed "Come on. Let's eat that lasagna you brought over"

You walked with Dante down to the kitchen. Luckily the lasagna was still fresh. After serving the lasagna (making sure Dante got a big piece), you dug in. After a couple of bites, you noticed Dante hadn't even touched his.

"Dante?" you called out wearily.

He picked up his fork and stuck it in the sauce. His hand began to tremble and he put the fork down. He began to shake all over, as if he was holding back tears.

You placed your small hand on his much larger one and in an instant, the floodgates were opened. The half-devil began to sob uncontrollably.

You shot up from your chair and rushed to his side "Dante?! What's wrong?"

Dante didn't even try to respond. He only continued to cry and all you could do was be by your friend's side. You rubbed a soothing hand on his back, allowing him to let it all out.

Soon, the tears came to a stop and his breathing evened out a bit. You pulled your chair next to him and sat down "Talk to me…"

After collecting himself, Dante took a deep breath "I had a job… on Mallet Island"

You nodded "Yeah… you told me about that and how a woman that looked like your mother came to the shop"

He nodded and continued "She's a demon created by Mundus"

You nearly fell out of your chair "What?! For what purpose?"

"To try and get to me"

You sighed  _ Of course Mundus would want to get at Dante. _ "What else happened there?"

Dante clenched his fist "There was this… demon called Nelo Angelo"

You remained quiet.

"He put up a hell of a fight. But, I eventually defeated him" trembled Dante.

Again, you said nothing.

"Do you… remember when I told you about my brother and what happened to him?"

You nodded "Yeah… you mentioned he fell into Hell---" you immediately made the connection "Oh no…"

Dante sniffled "It was Vergil… that demon was my brother and… I killed him… I killed my own brother…"

You could feel your heart breaking for your friend. Without any hesitation, you wrapped your arms around his head and let him cry on your shoulder. You felt a few stray tears run down your cheeks.

Neither of you said a word. Dante cried for the loss of the last of his family and you just held him.


	3. Turtle Chips for Trish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been weeks since your visit with Dante. The man is slowly getting better, but it'll take a lot of time for him to get back to any sort of normalcy.
> 
> Our dear baker has been doing what she does best: provide goodies for the people of Red Grave.

It's been weeks since your visit with Dante. Him talking to you made him feel a tiny bit better, but you knew that he needed a lot of time to recover. When you left the next morning, you told him that your door is always open, if he needed to talk. It wasn't much, but you wanted your friend to know that he can always turn to you if needed.

Dante began to visit again. Sometimes during business hours and other times after. You had met a little girl that he was temporarily looking after. Patty was her name. It took awhile for you to get used to her "out there" personality but you've grown to like the kid. She seemed rather fond of your peach biscuits.

When she was reunited with her family, you could tell Dante was a little… melancholic about it. You knew exactly why. All you could do was offer emotional support, which he was grateful for.

\----------------------------

You had just put out some more today's special: blackberry cheesecake squares. Dante had come by earlier for his usual tarts. He observed how many people were buying the squares.

"They're going like hotcakes!" you exclaimed. He ended up taking two squares home.

You were in the kitchen making more when you heard the front door open "I'll be right with you!" You placed the batch in the fridge to harden and went greet the customer. It was Lady and… Trish? Dante had mentioned that Trish had done some soul searching after the events of Mallet Island. You've only heard of her, though. Up until this point, you never really met her.

You quickly snapped out of your thoughts and greeted the women "Good afternoon, ladies. What can I get you?"

Lady asked "What d'ya have?"

"Well, these blackberry cheesecake squares are REALLY popular today. The batch on display right now is the fifth"

Lady's eyes widened "Really? Five batches?"

"Yup. I honestly had no idea they'd be so popular"

"We'll probably take some of those along with a few other things"

You nodded "Browse to your heart's content. Let me know if you want anything else"

Lady hummed and looked at the displays. Your eyes caught Trish browsing some of the sweet and salty goods. 

You walked over to where she was "See anything you like?" you asked with a warm smile. Trish glanced at you and back to where she was looking. 

She pointed at a display "What are these?"

"Oh, those? Turtle chips!"

Trish cocked her head.

"I made a bunch of potato chips last night and I decided to dress them up like this. Dipped in sweet milk chocolate, creamy caramel and chopped pecans. Each chip bursting with the perfect balance of sweet and salty"

Lady exclaimed from the other side of the store "Your sales pitch is making my mouth water!"

You winked at Lady "It's clearly working!"

"You're damn right it is!"

Trish chuckled "If I didn't know any better, I'd assume you were fattening people up like the witch from Hansel and Gretel"

You put a finger to your lips and humorously whispered "Shhhh…. don't reveal my secret"

Your joke made Trish laugh heartily. You held out your hand "I don't think we've met properly. I'm Y/N"

Trish accepted your hand "Trish"

You gestured at her top "I really like your top. Love the lightning motif"

Trish smiled and thank you for the compliment. After browsing for a few more minutes, the women decided on some of the blackberry squares, turtle chips, lemon meringues, and mini cherry pies. You tried to let them have their goods for free but they were adamant to pay for them. You gave them a heavy discount.

With treats in hand, your friend (and new friend) left your shop with smiles on their faces.


End file.
